


Ethereal

by tonysnat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy FitzSimmons, fitzsimmons proposal, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnat/pseuds/tonysnat
Summary: A fluffy proposal au!





	Ethereal

“Fitz?” Jemma’s elegant voice cuts through the peaceful silence cloaking the room, her attention drawn to Fitz’s tranquil face. The sunlight slipping through the curtains illuminates his gorgeous features, like spotlights shining on the starring actor in a play. Fitz turns his head to face her, his chestnut brown irises glistening in the golden hues seeping through the windows.

Fitz loses focus within Jemma’s sky blue eyes, the white specks swimming in them floating like clouds, putting him in somewhat of a trance, “Yeah, Jemma?”

Jemma’s eyes flit down to the comforter lying atop her legs then back up to his intoxicating, addictive, doting gaze, “Do you want me to make lo mein tonight?”

His pink, plump lips soften into a loving smile, “If you want to.”

“I’ve been practicing my chef skills,” Jemma announces as she triumphantly sticks her pointer finger in the air, grinning widely. His smile grows, fondness lining every inch of his skin. Fitz’s fondness for Jemma continues to increase with each second that passes, just like it has for the last ten years. His hand meets Jemma’s, the pad of his thumb slowly rubbing gentle, affectionate circles on the back of her hand.

“Whatever you make will be wonderful,” His delicate gaze ghosts over her lightly freckled skin, the familiar dots lacing her body strung together like constellations. Fitz studies the stars across her nose, the intricate designs becoming a vibrant galaxy dancing across her body. Jemma’s mere existence rivals the beauty of the cosmos. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

A light blush burns in the apples of her cheeks, her gaze flitting from his eyes back down to the comforter. Jemma smiles, embarrassment flooding her chest. Despite the two year romantic relationship between the two, Fitz still manages to catch her off guard sometimes, and she feels like she’s sixteen again with a childish crush on her best friend. “Fitz, you’re making me blush.”

Fitz brings her hand to his lips, giving her a sweet kiss on the back of her hand, eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he presses a kiss to her seemingly flawless skin, “Jemma Anne Simmons, I love you endlessly.”

“Fitz!” She scolds playfully, the red deepening in her cheeks, “I said you’re making me blush, that doesn’t mean make me blush even more!” Her beautiful voice is like music to his ears, the gorgeous sound filling him with never ending happiness. In this perfect moment, Leo Fitz feels completely at peace, holding hands with the love of his life in the gorgeous flat they share as sunlight engulfs the room and the breeze dances lightly across their skin. Fitz rises to his feet, striding over to his bedside table and opening the top drawer. Jemma watches him curiously, admiring how graceful his every move is. She studies how perfectly unruly his hair is, and how even in a white cotton t-shirt and blue striped pajama bottoms that pool at the bottom when Jemma wears them, he looks as incredible as ever. The man she loves stands right there, right in front of her, filling her entire world with so much love and happiness and meaning. “Leo Fitz, you are perhaps the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”

Fitz holds the small box between his fingers, lifting it out of the drawer and turning back to face Jemma. Her gaze flickers from Fitz’s back up to his breathtaking blue eyes, getting almost immediately lost in them. She holds the stare, smile still resting atop her pink lips, completely oblivious to the presence of the small box he’s holding.

Fitz returns the smile, pausing for a moment before he drops his left knee to the ground gently, staring up at Jemma as she sits up in bed. It takes her brain a moment to identify the situation, and the beginning of Fitz’s monologue makes his intentions blatantly obvious.

“Jemma, I love you, more than anything else in this world. You truly are the light of my life and I can’t spend another minute waiting for the perfect opportunity, because this is it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, staying up late watching scientifically inaccurate movies, kissing you all over, trying the weirdest food combinations we can find, making God awful jokes too early in the morning. I want, more than anything, to hold your face in my hands and being able to say that you’re mine and never have to let you go.” Fitz inhales sharply as the nervousness in the pit of his stomach grows. His hands sweat a little as he pulls the lid back, revealing a gorgeous engagement ring, “What I’m trying to say is Jemma, will you marry me?”

An ineffable feeling of happiness encompasses her entire body. She nods profusely, her mouth stretching into a wide smile as a few tears of joy slide down her still blushing cheeks. Words don’t fall from her mouth at first, the pure love from Fitz overwhelming her in a way that renders Jemma almost unable to speak for a moment. She wraps her arms around him, tears falling onto his shoulder. She places a few haste, affectionate kisses on Fitz’s jawline, pulling his face closer, not ever wanting to let him go. “Yes,” Jemma whispers, her voice a little shaky, “Oh my goodness, yes, Fitz. Yes a million times yes.”

His nervousness promptly evaporates, the elation of their moment dawning on Fitz, his lips tugging into the biggest grin anyone’s ever seen. Fitz pulls away from her face to stare deep into the warm brown eyes of the woman he loves. Their lips meet, fitting together in the familiar way they typically do, like pieces of a puzzle. Jemma’s hands cup Fitz’s face and pull him as close as he can get, the affection of their kiss motivating each loving movement. Their mouths move in an effortless harmony, the tenderness of the kiss dragging the two into their own little world, if only for a moment. Her soft lips caress his with no urgency or lust in their actions, just pure, raw, breathtaking love. Their lips part after a few moments, Jemma leaning in and pressing her nose against Fitz’s, staring into his endless blue eyes through thick lashes.

Fitz glances down at the box still in his hand, taking the ring out and slipping it over her ring finger, world’s biggest smile never leaving his face. The sunlight immersing the room hits the ring, the reflection of the light shining brighter than any star either one had ever seen. Jemma takes a moment to admire the ring and how perfectly it feels on her finger. Like it’s meant to be there. Fitz’s eyes return to meet Jemma’s once more, leaning in for a quicker, but just as loving kiss. “So, about that lo mein.”

Jemma wraps her arms around his waist, sinking deep into the embrace as she rests her head against his chest, almost directly above his heart, “You dork,” She mumbles into his chest, still smiling like nothing could ever make her unhappy again, “I love you.”

Fitz plants a loving kiss on her forehead, “And I love you, too.”


End file.
